The human being has muscle tissue underneath the skin in many parts of the body. Of special interest in the area of the face and neck there are located innumerable complex muscles beneath the skin; said muscles with age and without the appropriate exercise, begin the change their constitution from muscle tissue to fatty tissue, which causes a weak support to the external skin and an aging appearance, wrinkles, etc.
It is known that when muscles are exercised in a direct and regular manner, they begin to reshape thus molding the superficial skin. A typical example of this is the back area of the forearm, where with age in many people the skin begins to "hang", but when the person begins to exercise in regular ways specifically that body area, it begins to harden and the exterior skin contracts again as it joins the muscle tissue, giving a more youthful appearance to the skin, in addition to a shapely form.
Now, given the configuration of the face and neck, where there are complex muscle groups with very different shapes, it had been very difficult to invent an apparatus that could have enough versatility to exercise in a directed way those face muscles. Thus, one of the objects of this invention is to provide the necessary versatility to work the different muscle groups of the face and neck, so that the aged face or neck, with wrinkles, shapes again and the skin wrinkles disappear.
Another object is that the invention helps to shape the face in order to avoid plastic surgery, for improving its appearance, since the apparatus can be directed to very specific areas of the face or neck. In some cases, where certain areas need to be swollen, it is a matter of making exercises with more effort and in slow motion in order to swell the indicated area. On the other hand when certain areas need to be reduced, it is a matter of making the exercises with less effort and in fast motion in order to reduce it.